Every Time I Hear Your Name
by Beautiful Mistakes
Summary: Nick's having a hard time getting over Greg. NickGreg slash.
1. Chapter 1

"Nick! It's about time you finally joined us," Warrick greets cheerfully. Nick forces a smile and slides into the large booth when Catherine scoots over to make room for him.

"I'm glad you're finally getting over that girl you were with. I was beginning to think it wasn't going to happen," Sara informed him bluntly, and Nick just smiles—a real one this time, because he knows Sara didn't mean it to be as harsh as it sounded.

"For a while there, I wasn't so sure either." And there he goes again—laughing off something that isn't funny, but he decides it's okay, because he's talking even though he can smell Greg's cologne, and the fact that he's not looking around to see if he's there is definite progress from where he was a week ago.

When their song comes on the old jukebox in the corner of the room, Nick feels a surge of pride because he does not even have to fight off the urge to cry. He's out with his friends—friends he hasn't been out with for over a month just in case Greg decided to go also, and he didn't even try to read the license plate of the car on the way over here to see if it was he. He's carrying on a conversation better than he has in weeks even with the million little reminders of Greg all around him, and he couldn't be any more proud of the steps he's taken, because these are signs that he's almost over him, and the faster he's over him, the faster he can move on with his life.

The conversation continues between the four of them for another 45 minutes before Catherine announces she needs to get home. "It's been fun guys. It's nice to see all of you at the same time again," she says warmly, gathering her purse and fishing out her keys.

"Yeah," Sara agrees excitedly—happier than he's seen her in weeks, but he has a feeling that the brand new necklace she's wearing has something to do with it. "Now if we could just get Gil to join us…"

Warrick laughs. "Well, I think you'll have the best shot at getting that to happen. But I was kinda hoping Greg—"

Warrick's still talking, but Nick doesn't hear anything else he's saying because he's suddenly standing in the rain with Greg, because that apartment is _way _too crowded and being drenched in water is a much better option than having a panic attack because the space is so small. And now they're kissing and the rain doesn't even matter anymore, because Greg's lips feel amazing and he's doing things with his tongue that Nick had never even dreamed of. Now Greg's babbling uncontrollably because of his nerves, but Nick doesn't care, and he's listening to every word that rolls off the younger man's lips because he could listen to Greg speak gibberish for hours; he loves his voice so much. And—

"Nick, man, you okay," the sharp thump that Warrick gives his shoulder sends him spiraling back to the diner—in September, not May, he reminds himself—and Warrick and Sara and Catherine are looking at him like he's grown another head.

"I'm fine," he tells them, but none of them look convinced so he resorts back to the same thing he's been doing since Greg left. He smiles and gives a modest chuckle, "Just got caught up in some memories—good memories—I'm fine though," he reassures them, and that seems to be enough because they all begin to walk into the parking lot, one last sympathetic glance gets cast to him before the other three drive away.

Nick sits in his truck for a long time before he can drive again. He didn't expect the memory to hit him so hard, but he really should have been ready for it because it happens every time someone mentions him.

* * *

Author's Note: this is my first fic in the Nick/Greg fandom, and I'm hoping I did an okay job. I plan for this story to be four to five chapters long, and I'm almost finished with the second chapter, but I'm in desperate need for a beta, so if anyone's interested, I would really love for someone to take a look at my next chapter before I post it. Thanks! 


	2. Worth

"Her name's Kacey Langley, she's a chef at a restaurant here in Vegas, she's originally from Tennessee, and she's going to meet my parents when they come in this weekend. Is there anything else you'd like to know about my love life?" Nick asks his group of friends as they sit in the break room. They've been fishing for details since they found out that he was dating someone new, and he's gotten tired of dodging their questions just in case it didn't work out.

Of course, he wouldn't have said anything at all if he had noticed Greg walk through the door.

"Wow, two months and she's already meeting the parents. She must be something special," he says, and while Sara and Catherine notice the hint of bitterness, neither is sure why it's there.

Nick seems to know the cause though, because he glares at Greg for a moment before replying, "Yeah, she is."

"So, have you picked out a ring yet?" Greg asks casually, taking another sip of coffee.

Warrick looks at him like he's gone insane. "It's been two months, man. He'd be crazy to pop the question that fast." He turns back to Nick. "Trust me on that one."

"Yeah, Greg." Sara says, thoroughly confused. "What made you think he was jumping in that fast?"

"Nick told me once that he wouldn't bring anyone to meet Mommy and Daddy until he was planning on walking down the isle." He replies, looking directly at Nick.

The comment stings, and Nick forces the memories of that fight away before they can completely take over. "They decided to fly out to Vegas for a visit. They asked me to invite her to dinner," he shrugs.

Grissom walks into the break room, affectively breaking up the exchange. "I take it you've all finished your cases then?" he asks, and the five of them scramble out of the break room like guilty children who have been caught skimping on their chores.

* * *

"I think she may be the one," Bill Stokes informs his son as they sit at the kitchen table, each nursing a cup of coffee.

Nick smiles softly. "Yeah, her and Momma really hit it off," he says quietly. Kacey (who is now sitting on his couch sharing stories with his mother) has made quite an impression on his parents this evening, and he's grateful that they approve of her.

"She reminds me of your mother when she was younger. She was a wild one when we first met, you know." Nick begins to laugh. It's hard for him to imagine his mother—poised, elegant and professional—being anything like his girlfriend. Kacey, the girl who still sings into her hairbrush while getting ready for work. The girl whose insanity and carefree attitude could only rival Gr—

No.

Thinking about his ex-_boy_friend while his father was sitting in front of him probably isn't the smartest decision. And even though he knows that the memories now replaying in his mind aren't going to change anything, he's still picturing himself at Lake Meade, Frank Sinatra's _Day by Day _belting out of the truck speakers with the headlights off as they dance. Greg's got his arms wrapped around him as he rests his head in the crook of Nick's neck. He had pictured himself spending the rest of his life with Greg that night as they swayed back and forth to the music, Greg's voice floating softly in the air as he sang along.

Nick shakes his head slightly to clear the memories from his head, thankful that his father hasn't noticed his slight lapse from reality. He mentally kicks himself for letting Greg take over again. Thinking about the man isn't going to do anything but get him in trouble. Memories are useless, after all. They don't do anything but remind him of a time when he had deluded himself into thinking that it would be okay for him to have a boyfriend.

His father begins to laugh and Nick joins in, though what he finds funny, he isn't sure. "What I'm trying to say Pancho, is that I'm glad you've found someone that's marriage material. Your mother's been so worried since…" he doesn't finish the sentence, but he doesn't have to, because they both know what he's talking about.

"It's not like I've turned into a hermit, Cisco" Nick explains. "I have friends."

"Friends and a wife are two very different things, son."

Nick knows what his father's hinting at. Subtlety was never a Stokes trait. "It's too soon to be thinking about rings. She just got out of a messy relationship. We're not going to rush it," he says, successfully squashing the conversation before it gets any more uncomfortable for him.

Kacey breezes into the room seconds later, saving both men from the awkward silence lingering between the two of them. "Well, as much as I'd like to stay, I've got to head home. It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Stokes," she smiles sweetly, and Bill stands to hug the younger woman.

Jillian agrees that it's getting late, and with one final hug to Kacey she announces that she's going to get ready for bed. Bill follows his wife into the guest bedroom and Nick is left standing in front of Kacey. He's about to thank her for coming—he knows how nervous she was about meeting his parents and the dinner that she had slaved over all afternoon had still turned out amazing—but he's silenced by an odd look in her eye.

"I think we need to talk, Nick. You mind if we step outside?" she doesn't sound angry, just serious, and although he's thoroughly confused he agrees to follow. They each take a seat on the patio chairs just outside his back door, and for a moment she just stares into his backyard.

"Is everything, okay," he asks after a moment. He can't recall doing anything that warrants a serious discussion, and she just met his _parents _for God's sake—surely if they were breaking up she would have done this before this evening.

She brushes off his question and takes a deep breath. "You know how much I like puzzles don't you, Nick?" He nods his head, not at all sure what this has to do with anything. "I like all kinds of puzzles, but my favorite ones are the brain teasers. The ones like that board game Clue, y'know. I think that's what attracted me to you. You were one big puzzle that I couldn't figure out. But I think I finally cracked the case today. And since you're a CSI, I figured I'd run the evidence by you—see if you come to the same conclusions I did." She pauses and glances at him.

"What are you talking about, Kace?" he asks tiredly, resting his elbows on his knees and bring his head down to rub his temples tiredly. She's not making any sense at all.

"Now it's all circumstantial, mind you, but I think I've got a pretty strong case regardless." She continues as if he hadn't said anything. "Your friend Greg came by today."

Nick's head shot up quickly. "What?"

"While you were at the store. The door was locked, and I was cooking, and then all of the sudden, I hear it opening. So I go to see who's there, and this guy's just _walking _through the front door like he's done it a million times. He scared the hell outa me, but I scared him pretty bad too—I almost bashed his head in with a frying pan, but he pulled out his badge and said he was a friend of yours. Showed me the key you gave him and everything.

"He told me that he had a few things he needed to pick up—some CDs and text books he had left here a while ago—but he didn't think anyone was here. He seemed like a nice guy. He was smiling while he explained it—we were a little embarrassed about the whole thing.

"But then I went to introduce myself, and the weirdest thing happened. He cut me off and said "You're _Kacey. _I know." He almost sounded _jealous._"

Nick cut in before she could speak again. "What exactly are you trying to say?" he asks her, his voice dropping almost to a growl and his eyes narrowing. She notices that he's getting angry, but she continues any way.

"And as he started to pick up what he came to get, I thought it was kinda strange," she continues, once again pretending like hadn't spoken at all. "He sure had a lot of his stuff at _your _place, especially for you to never mention him. You've told me all about Catherine and Warrick and Sara and Grissom, but I'm pretty sure I would remember you telling me about a Greg.

"You know who else you never mention, Nicky? Your ex. I've told you all about Chris—you acted like you wanted to know—but when I ask about "her" you just get this far off look in your eye. You know what's even weirder though? When I finally do weasel information out of you, you never say "her." You say "this person" or "they," but never "her.""

Nick begins to interrupt her, but she cuts him off. "It's Greg isn't it? He's the one you think about whenever you zone out." Nick stands up furiously.

"I don't date men!" he hisses, walking further out into the yard.

"I didn't understand why it would be such a big deal. It's not that big of a deal any more. It's accepted more now—especially in cities like Vegas. But then while your mom and I were in the living room, a commercial for _Queer Eye_ came on and…well, let's just say that I understand why you would hide something like that," she said, following him.

"I'm _not gay_ damn it!" he says, sweeping around to look her in the eye. His face is bright red and his hands are clenching and unclenching. He looks like he's about to explode, and from the knowing look in her eyes he knows that all he's done is confirm her suspicions.

"It must have been hard, growing up hearing that all homosexuals were going to hell," she says quietly, and he's not sure why it's _that _particular statement that makes him lose it, but suddenly he's on his knees and tears are falling from his eyes.

"I'm not," he repeats. "He was just there after…after what happened to me, and I needed the contact. He was just convenient."

"Well, I think it was a little more than "convenience" for him. The guy looked like he was about to cry when he left." She says, sinking down next to him. She begins to rub soothing circles up and down his back and when he calms slightly, she speaks again. "And I don't think you'd be having such a hard time getting over him if that was all he was to you."

"I can't tell them, y'know," he says after a while. "You heard Momma. It's a sin for men to date other men. It says so in the bible." He whispers hoarsely and Kacey's heart breaks for him.

"Yeah, well it also says that you're not supposed to lie, cheat, or steal either. Hell you're not supposed to use the Lord's name in vain but people do those every _day _Nicky. I think the bible can be interpreted in about a million different ways. You're an amazing guy Nicky. You're sweet, and you go out of your way to help _everybody—_I don't think I could've gotten over Chris without you y'know—so I figure as long as you believe in God, you've got your ticket in," she says softly. He nods softly and his tears subside after a few moments.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly, and at her confused look he adds "for using you. I'll understand if you hate me."

She begins to laugh. "I don't hate you. Like I said, you've helped me through a lot. Of course, it kinda sucks that the best sex I ever had was with a gay guy." Nick offers her a weak laugh and she smiles brightly.

"I'm still sorry."

She rolls her eyes. "Well, I'm sure you're gonna hate me by the end of this week, so I wouldn't start apologizing yet."

His eyes narrow in suspicion. "Why am I going to hate you exactly?"

She takes a deep breath, steeling herself for his reaction and blurts out "I think you should tell your parents."

"No!" He says angrily. "I haven't even said the _words _to you! I'm not gonna get disowned from my family for some guy."

"Is that why y'all aren't together? Because you wouldn't come out?"

Nick nods. "He tried to pressure me into something I wasn't ready to do. His parents have known since he was _15. _He thinks I'm over-reacting when I say that I'll be disowned. I said some pretty shitty things to him. I'm surprised he didn't hit me."

"Do you love him?" She asks bluntly. He's hesitant, but eventually he answers.

"More than I should after this long."

"Well if he's worth it—and he sounds like he is—then you should come out. And then you should grovel. Because if someone was as big of an ass as you're making yourself out to be to _me_, I'd be expecting a little humility before I took them back."

"And would you? Take them back I mean."

"If it was _you_? Yeah, I would." He smiles slightly and picks himself up off the ground. Offering her a hand, he pulls her up also and then walks her around the house to her car.

"So are you gonna do it?" she asks excitedly.

"I'm not sure, yet." She looks a little upset with the answer but she doesn't comment on it. It's not her life after all, and she can't force him to do anything.

"I'm here if you need me," she says, squeezing his arm gently, she turns and gets into her car.

After Kacey leaves, Nick ventures back into the house, and begins to get ready for bed. _Is _Greg worth his parent's hatred? There wasn't even any guarantee that Greg would take him back.

But he might.

He had been genuinely happy when he was with Greg. He can't remember ever feeling that way before and he can't imagine feeling that way with any other person again.

_The guy looked like he was about to cry when he left._ Maybe there's a chance.

It doesn't matter though.

He growls in frustration. He's known Greg for seven years—and they weren't all that close for the first year or two—but his parents had _raised _him. He had spent over half of his _life _in Dallas, he can't just throw that all away for some guy.

Then again, a few months ago Greg had been more to him than _some guy. _Nick laughs sardonically. All of his thoughts—and there were certainly a lot of them—on his relationship with Greg seem to lead back to one question:

_Am I worth it, Nicky? Am I?_ Nick's stomach twists sharply at the memory and he's pretty sure that he's going to go crazy before he ever figures any of this out. He hadn't known what to say then, but he knows he needs to figure it out now.

_Because if I am, I'll drop it. We'll pretend this never happened and I'll wait, but you've got to give me a reason, Nick. _Greg had been close to crying and Nick's heart broke at the raw emotion that was in his voice, but he didn't _know. _He didn't know if he was willing to give up his family for Greg, so he hadn't said anything. He had just sat there on his couch, looking at the floor.

_Okay. _Greg's voice had cracked as he stood up quietly. Nick hadn't wanted to answer the question—he'd wanted Greg _and _his family, and he didn't know which one to pick. Greg made the decision for him.

_You know if they _really _loved you, they wouldn't care if you were with a guy or a girl. And if they did care, I'd be there to remind you that_ Idon't. Nick feels a tear roll down his cheek. Maybe that's what he's scared of—that his parents _don't _love him enough to accept him the way he is. Is that worse though? If his parents didn't accept him because he had a boyfriend, did they really accept him at all?

_I don't think you realize how amazing you really are, _Greg had said one night as they lay in his bed. Nick remembers blushing and denying that he's anything special, but Greg had been persistent. _You _are, _Nicky. I don't know why they don't see that._

The conversation had started when they were talking about things they had accomplished earlier in life. Nick had told Greg about how hard he had tried to impress his parents—to make them proud—and about how hard it had been to do anything his six older siblings hadn't done before him.

So is Greg worth it? He'd been there for _everything_ that had happened to Nick. He helped find him when he was in that box and he had been there afterward. He was in it for the long haul.

Nick lays back into his pillow. He's been an ass, and Greg's not one to hand out seventh chances, but he has to _try. _Because Greg's worth it. And even if his family turns his back on him and Greg doesn't take him back, Greg deserves to know that Nick thinks he's worth it.

He deserves to know that Nick realizes what he's done and that he's at least _trying _to fix everything he's broken. Nick closes his eyes and forces himself into slumber. There's always a chance that his parents won't care, after all. It can all turn out okay in the end. May he can have Greg and his family.

Maybe, just maybe, he can finally be happy.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up, I hope it's worth the wait. I'd like to thank TearCat for being my beta and reading over this chapter. I appreciate it. I'd also like to thank TearCat, AngelKougaeri, anomonys, SarcasmIsMe, and kkuni00 for reviewing!


	3. Come a Little Closer

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work, dear?" Jillian asks Nick as he sits dinner on the table.

"I took off tonight," he answers simply.

"You didn't have to do that sweetie. We'll be asleep for most of your shift anyway," and while that's true, he knows that it's a quiet dig about the hours he works.

"I know, but I need to talk to you about some things," he says nervously as he sits down.

His mother looks concerned. "Is everything okay? We noticed that you and Kacey stayed outside for a while last night. You two aren't having problems are you?"

Nick fights the urge to roll his eyes at his parents' attention to his personal life. "Me and Kacey," he begins but his mother interrupts him.

"Kacey and I dear," she says as she swirls the spaghetti around her fork.

He sighs, hoping that she quits interrupting before he loses his nerve. _But you won't lose your nerve. Because Greg's worth it, _he reminds himself, and with his renewed confidence he begins again. "_Kacey and I _decided it was best if we don't see each other anymore."

Jillian doesn't say anything, just looks at him as if she's hearing him wrong. He understands her shock. Kacey was the first girl he's brought home in years and the day after they meet her, he tells them they decided it wasn't going to work out after all.

"Last night you made it sound like the two of you had a future," his father says and Nick knows that he's suspicious. "What happened?"

"We're going to stay friends," he says calmly. "But she confronted me about some things last night and I realized that I'm in love with someone else."

His mother smiles happily at the words _in love_. "Is it that pretty red-head from work? Catherine, I think. She was such a sweet woman—though I do wish we could have met her under better circumstances."

Nick clears his throat uncomfortably. _This is it. _"No, it's not Catherine." Another breath. _Just go for it, damn it. _"It's Greg Sanders."

His mother just stares and his father looks disappointed. "What exactly are you trying to say?" he asks, and though all three of them know, Nick knows that he's going to have to _say it_ before they acknowledge it.

"I'm gay," Nick says, and he's pretty sure that the world's about to fall down around him because his mother's got tears slipping down her cheeks and Bill's face is turning red.

"And you actually think your _in love," _the words are more spat than spoken and Nick knows that all of his hopes of being accepted by his parents are quickly flying out the window. "With this…this _man."_

"There's no "thinking" about it, Cisco. I'm in love with Greg," Nick states firmly and Bill narrows his eyes.

"I highly doubt it's true love, Nicholas," he says condescendingly and Nick suddenly wants to cry because Cisco hasn't called him by his real name in _years _and hearing it now, in that tone, is as good as getting stabbed a thousand times.

"You were raised better than this. I can't…" Bill takes a deep breath and turns his attention to his wife. "Jillian, go pack our things. I'm going to find a hotel."

Nick struggles to keep his emotions under control as his father goes down the lists of hotels in the back of the phone book to find a room. In a few minutes, they'll have their things in the rental car, and then he can let go of everything he's feeling, but not until they're gone. Because tears have always been a sign of weakness—especially for the men—in their family and his father already hates him enough without him adding anything to the list.

How can he be so stupid anyway? He was really kidding himself when he thought that they wouldn't care. Of course they would—homosexuality went against everything that his parents (and his siblings for that matter) believed in. Bill's image plays a large part in this also. How will it look for the Texas Supreme Court judge—a man who's known for his "strong Christian morals"—to have a faggot for a son?

He knows that Grissom and Warrick would have looked at the evidence he had collected and tell him that there's no way in Hell that his parent's would invite Greg into the family, but last night (and even this morning) he had been convinced that everything would turn out for the best. He had _thought _that his parents loved him more than they loved their reputations and their "morals."

Now he _knows _that he was wrong. They hadn't cared enough to dig when he was nine, why would 35 be any different?

He snaps back into reality when he hears the door open and he knows that his father's transferring their things into the car, but his mother's standing at the door, and she looks more upset than _angry…_maybe…

"Momma?" he says softly and the pleading in his voice makes the sound come out strangled and desperate but he doesn't care. "Momma, I'm still the same. I'm still your son, I just found a guy instead of a girl…"

She doesn't say anything for a moment—just squares her shoulders and regains her prim and proper air. When she turns to face him, he notices that she's reapplied her make up and when she enters the hotel lobby to check into wherever they're going, he knows that no one's going to know that she had just let her husband disown their son.

"I think it's best that you don't come to the ranch for Thanksgiving or Christmas this year," she says and her voice holds no grief at all. He realizes that she hadn't just watched Bill disown Nick. She had disowned him too.

The words hurt but he knew from their reaction that they would be uttered eventually, so he fights back another wave of tears and nods.

"I wouldn't have gone with out him anyway," he replies and his mother simply nods before she walks over to the car that Bill had already started and slides in. They don't look back after they pull out of the drive and he knows that he's just thrown his whole life away for Greg.

And while it's hurting him a little more than he likes to admit, his parents' reactions don't kill him. Because it was a necessary step to get to what he wants. You can't have the pleasure without the pain and Nick knows that he can take a lot more pain than he would ever thought he could if it means getting Greg back.

It's been exactly ten hours and forty-three minutes since he watched his parents drive away and Nick's stomach is in bigger knots then it's ever been in its life. He's never really been a nervous person—his charm had always taken care of that—but now that his entire future is on the line, he's petrified that he's going to screw this up.

He hears the doorbell and his stomach does another flip because _this is it! _Greg had sounded angry on the phone and he knows that this is going to be hard, but he's been silently praying all night Greg will take him back and he's hoping that God will finally show some mercy and answer these prayers.

He opens the door and his suspicions are confirmed when Greg glares menacingly at him. He steps aside and when Greg passes him he has the strong urge to vomit. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," he hears Greg mumble and when he asks the other man what he's talking about Greg explodes.

"This!" he says waving his arms around the living room. Nick's not sure why this is going so wrong so soon. He thought that Greg would at least hear him out, and he had been hoping that the candles he had lit around the room would help with the romantic atmosphere he had been so desperately trying to create. "Tonight was my night off, but Grissom called and said that I had to come in to cover for _your _ass and then you call me and say that I missed a few things and you need me to come pick them up! I got to process human _soup _all night so you could fuck your new girl friend and you didn't even have the decency to just drop the damn stuff off in my locker at work," Greg rants and suddenly it all clicks into place.

Nick assumed that Greg would realize that this was all a ploy to get him to come over so Nick could apologize, and Greg has definitely come to a conclusion—it's just the wrong one.

"I'm sore, I smell like death and I want to sleep, so if you could please give me my damn stuff, I'll be on my way," Greg grinds out, and even though the smell is making Nick slightly nauseous, he has to fight back a smile. Greg really is sexy when he's angry.

Nick clears his throat nervously as he realizes that Greg's expecting him to go get whatever he left here and that this can all blow up in his face in a matter of seconds. "Well, you didn't actually leave anything here. I just didn't think I could get you here if I told you that I wanted to talk," Nick explains timidly.

Greg scoffs. "Damn straight I wouldn't have!" he says incredulously, and then he stops. "Wait…what?" he looks completely lost and Nick jumps at the chance to begin explaining himself before Greg decides to walk out.

"I did all of this for you," he says quickly. "I've, uh, been thinking a lot about you and why we broke up and I realized that you were right," he pauses for a moment and looks up at Greg. He looks like he's in pain, and while that's definitely the last thing Nick wants, Greg isn't running so he takes it as a sign to continue. "I know that you ended it—and I understand, I really do—but I really think you need to hear what I have to say." He falters for a moment, because "you need to hear what I have to say" sounds slightly arrogant to his own ears, but again, Greg doesn't move to stop him, so he finishes his thought.

"Are you willing to sit down and listen?" he pushes slightly, and for a long moment, Greg looks like he's about to bolt, but eventually he nods weakly.

"Yeah, um, I guess I'm willing," he says hesitantly and Nick knows that the younger man is still unsure of what exactly is going on but Nick can't help the smile brightly. He hasn't shot him down yet. That means there's still hope.

They make their way to the couch and after a few moments of awkward silence, Nick starts again. "I haven't been able to keep my mind off of you Greg. For a while I thought I was doing okay, but the reality is that all I had to hear was your _name _and then I wouldn't be able to see anything but your face or us together—" Greg cut him off quickly.

"I'm sorry that my name caused you so many problems, Nick, but stop beating around the proverbial bush and say what you've got to say already," Greg says tiredly and Nick realizes that he's losing him.

Nick continues once more but this time his voice is desperate. "You're _it, _Greggo. I know it took me a long time—maybe too long—to figure it out, but you're _worth _it. I was so busy trying to be perfect that I missed what I already had." A tear slips down his cheek and for the first time in his life, Nick doesn't wipe it away. Because Greg deserves to know that Nick's sorry for what he did and he also deserves to know that Nick's willing to do whatever it takes to get him back.

"What am I worth, Nicky, huh? Because the last time I asked you that, you didn't have an answer. I can't just come back to you because you realize you fucked up. I can't wait around for you to be ready to come out of the closet because sometimes I don't think you ever will," Greg says quietly.

"You're worth everything, Greg. _Everything_. I know…" he stops for a moment to regain his breath and gather his thoughts. "I know I don't always say the right things—I usually don't do the right ones either—but I'm really trying to make this up to you. That's why I told my parents that I'm in love with you."

Greg's mouth drops open and he begins to stutter. "You…You _told _them. Even…Even before you knew I would take you back."

Nick looks Greg straight in the eyes. "I knew I'd have to show you that I was serious. Even if you won't take me back, I want you to know that I love you. I never said it while we were together, but I always have.

"So now it's up to you, Greggo," He says quietly. "I know it took me a while to figure it out, but I can't live without you—not happily, anyway."

"I'd given up on you, y'know," Greg informs him quietly, and while he isn't looking at him, Nick can see just how much pain he's put Greg through over the last six months. "When you said that you were bringing someone to meet the parents, I was sure that meant that there wasn't a chance in hell I wasn't getting you back." He takes a deep breath and continues.

"Just when I think I'm ready to move on you pull me back in." Nick hears the hesitation and he can't exactly blame Greg for it. He screwed up—big time—and there's definitely truth in that saying "once burned, twice shy" and Nick's praying that Greg will give him the chance to prove that he won't burn him again.

"Dance with me," Nick blurts suddenly and Greg's head shoots up from between his hands to look Nick in the eye. "Please," he adds, almost as an afterthought and Greg smiles slightly at him, because they both know that Nick's pulling out the big guns now.

The candles are romantic, sure, but dancing was always so _intimate _between the two of them. Nick didn't dance—or at least he didn't before Greg—but Greg had certainly changed his mind on the issue. Now, Nick was hoping that he could change Greg's mind on a much bigger issue—like the future of their relationship.

"I smell like death," Greg says quietly and Nick's not sure, but he thinks Greg's voice has taken on a lighter tone.

"A real man wouldn't mind," Nick says softly and his heart soars when Greg begins to laugh and finally takes Nick's offered hand.

Nick pulls the two of them into the middle of his living room and then clicks on his stereo. This dance is one of the first things that he had planned and he had spent hours looking for the perfect song to showcase his feelings and he thinks that he's made a pretty good choice.

He pulls Greg up against him as the first chords of the song fill the room and while he _does _have the urge to vomit, he's so glad that Greg's back in his arms that he doesn't mind all that much. He feels Greg laugh into his shoulder at the first bars of the song and he smiles at the younger man's words.

"_Country, _Nick?"

Nick chuckles and pulls him tighter. "It fits the moment," he defends lightly. "Just listen to the words will you?"

_Come a little closer, baby_

_I feel like layin' you down_

_On a bed sweet surrender_

_Where we can work it all out_

_There ain't nothin' that love can't fix_

_Girl, it's right here at our fingertips_

_So come a little closer baby,_

_I feel like layin' you down_

Greg lifts his head off of Nick's shoulder and raises an eyebrow, and Nick knows what he's getting at. Nick's not usually one to say things like this but as Greg searches his eyes, Nick doesn't break eye contact or blush like he usually does because this is what he _feels _dammit, and he's not going to be ashamed or embarrassed by it any more.

_Come a little closer, baby_

_I feel like lettin' go_

_Of everything that stands between us_

_And the love we used to know_

_I wanna touch you like a cleansing rain_

_Let it wash all the hurt away_

_So come a little closer baby_

_I feel like lettin' go_

Greg's taking in the words and Nick hopes that he realizes that the Texan intends this to be a new beginning for the two of them. He let get things get in the way, but that wasn't going to happen again. He loves Greg. Nothing's going to change that.

_If there's still a chance_

_Then take my hand_

_And we'll steal away_

_Off into the night_

_'till we make things right_

_The suns gonna rise on a better day_

_Is _there still a chance? Nick's pretty sure that there is, but he doesn't want to become too confident because even though he's sacrificed a lot in the last twenty-four hours, he knows that he's continually hurt Greg over the last few months and he's aware of the fact that he may have done more damage than Greg's willing to let him fix.

_Come a little closer baby_

_I feel like strippin' it down_

_Back to the basics of you and me_

_What makes the world go round_

_Every inch of you against my skin_

_I wanna be stronger than we've ever been_

_So come a little closer baby_

_I feel like strippin' it down_

But he's positive that if they can get back to what's between them it can work. Because _Greg _makes his world go 'round. Every one of his decisions have been made because of Greg. He doesn't think that the younger man realizes how much of an impact he has on everything that Nick does, but he certainly plans on showing him—tonight if he gets the chance.

They're still swaying softly to the music. Greg's head has found it's way back into the crook of Nick's neck, and everything feels perfect. Nick vaguely wonders if their bodies were meant to fit together as well as they actually do.

_Just a little bit closer baby_

_Just a little bit closer baby_

_Come a little bit closer baby_

_I feel like layin' you down_

When the song ends Greg pulls back and Nick holds his breath. This is the moment of truth and Greg seems to have made up his mind.

"You're sure this is what you want?"

Nick nods his head emphatically. "This is the _only _thing I want." Greg's smile lights up the room as he takes a step closer to Nick and puts his mouth to his ear.

"Well, I came a little closer, you gonna lay me down or what?" Greg whispers seductively and Nick can't take anymore. He pulls Greg into a passionate kiss and _God _it feels good to feel those lips again. Eventually they both have to come up for air, but when Greg tries to pull Nick to the bedroom, Nick holds them back.

Nick smiles sheepishly at Greg's look of bewilderment. "I was thinking we could detour at the shower first."

Realization dawns on Greg's face and he begins to laugh. "I thought a real man wouldn't mind," he says.

"I don't mind," Nick replies casually, heading into the kitchen. He comes back with a drawstring bag full of lemons that he keeps on hand just in case and a small knife. "I just prefer lemons to corpses."

Greg begins laughing harder. "Okay, I'll shower first, but only if you join me," he says as he makes his way to Nick's bathroom. Nick follows him excitedly, laughing as Greg starts stripping before he even makes it half way to his destination.

"Already planning on it."

* * *

So, that's chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please blame the long wait on Texas State FFA Convention andkidney stones (which suck by the way, especially when your in Fort Worth on the way back from said convention).

The song is not mine. It's Dierks Bentley's and when he sang it in concert last Friday, the rest of this chapter kinda fell into place.

I'd like to think my **_amazing _**beta, TearCat for editing this chapter! I'd also like to thank SarcasmIsMe, Goody, BashirXena, and darktigeress for reviewing. I hope this chapter meets y'all's expectations.


End file.
